candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/Kidnap Victim: Chapter 1 (A Rifia Fanfic)
This is the first time I've ever written a fan fiction packed with action and dark themes, so please give some support~ * This fanfic is action-themed and written in a third person perspective. * Let's get started! ---- Richard was about to sleep. Suddenly, the telephone rang and broke the silence of the night. He tried to ignore it but the ringing was piercingly loud. He tossed off the bedsheets and jumped off his bed, annoyed at it for ruining his peaceful slumber. As he reached towards his phone which was charging at that time, he walked carefully not to trip on anything as him and Sofia moved into the house recently so it's easier to get to university every morning. He made his way to his phone quietly, and he did not switch on any lights either as Sofia was fast asleep in the other room. He picked up his phone and answered it groggily. He was stifling a yawn when the speaker on the other side of the line greeted him. The thing was, it was not an ordinary greeting like "Hey, sorry for bothering at a time like this" or "May I speak to Emma?" The speaker was speaking very softly, barely audible and very quickly. Richard was not able to hear the speaker well but he was utterly sure that the speaker mentioned Sofia, studio, money, dead. His heart was pounding rapidly as the line went dead. After the speaker hang off, Richard stood there dizzily for a few minutes. He felt the world spinning round and round as he started screaming his lungs out. "SOFIA!!!!!" Richard screamed for Sofia while running to her room. Upon reaching Sofia's room, he tripped on a sharp object. He could feel his knees bleeding but he didn't care to bother about it. He pushed open the door to Sofia's room, flicking the light switch. The bed was empty. He held the door for support, his legs weakening as sweat of anxiousness ran down his face. He then hurried over to the bed, running his hands over the bed. It was still warm, hinting that Sofia was there not long ago. His fear fades away into determination as he strongly determined to find his lover. He ran towards the door, grabbing his car keys, and swung the car door open. The chilling wind of the night dried off his sweat. Richard hopped onto his car and started the engine. The car came alive, its roar breaking the silence of the night. He had no idea where to go but he decided to check out dance studios since the speaker mentioned those words just now on the phone. However, his instincts were leading him to a particular place, Glamour Studio. Glamour Studio has never been a pleasant place in that area because whenever people enter that studio, bad things will happen. At the thought of Sofia encountering bad things, Richard drove exceeding the speed limit and not obeying the traffic lights. When the car reached the town, Richard panicked as he could not find the dance studio mentioned. After he found a random parking space, he jumped off his car as fast as he could. The night air was freezing cold and he was shivering violently while silently cursing himself for not bringing a jacket out with him. Without much hesitation, he jogged off and started looking for the studio. As the town was full of junctions and looked almost the same, it took a long time for Richard to find the dance studio. As he was about to give up, he saw a light from beneath a door. That was it, the studio he had been looking for, Glamour Studio. Without much hesitation, Richard walked into the building. As he slowed down his rapid breathing, he cautiously looked around the environment. He slipped his hands into his pocket and felt for his phone, hence pulling it out. The bright screensaver blinded him for a second before telling him it was 3.12am. As he was wondering where would Sofia be hidden, he heard footsteps approaching him from his back... To be continued... Category:Blog posts